Let Her Go & True Love
by DixieChix
Summary: A few weeks after Zoe finds out Wade is sick of avoiding her and knows of a way to hopefully win her back.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All recognisable material slings to their respectful owners I just like to play with characters and make story lines I know will never happen :)**

**Set a few weeks after the break up episode 2x16**.

Wade regretted everything that happened as it was happening. After seeing Zoe at Lavon's more than enough times. He knew she was still feeling it, he knew his chances were small to get her back but he was Wade Kinsella and he fought for what he wanted.

He decided to write her a song for the Rammer Jammer talent show knowing she would be there but unbeknown to Wade, Zoe Hart had had enough of moping around and decided she would enter the talent show and let her feelings be known, for although she wasn't Wade Kinsella's biggest fan at the moment she knew she didn't_ hate _him and didn't want to be bitter forever!

Wade enlisted the help of George for rehearsals and what not and Zoe surprisingly asked Tansy. Both agreed as both knew how they felt about each other even after everything that happened. Tansy and George told each other what they were doing and agreed it was not to be discussed again to let it pan out as it would.

Wade wrote from the heart knowing that although he never voiced it he loved Zoe, he didn't know how the town would take to this grand gesture but Wade doesn't back down from a challenge even one he set upon himself. He knew deep down that he loved Zoe Hart but unfortunately it took him to lose her to know for sure.

He would make this the best performance he had ever done and fingers crossed he got to have another shot at capturing Zoe Hart's heart.

Zoe expected him to be there and she knew he would be entering or at least working but now she was wondering why she had decided this was a good way to put her feelings across in front if the whole town? Tansy came over to check on her to make sure she wasn't too nervous. Zoe smiled her best and said she needed to do this.

Zoe had never expected anything to come of her and Wade and she knew she was selfish when she thought that because all too soon it was crashing down around her when things were just getting on track.

She knew he was pushing him but he needed to be nudged maybe not nudged to someone else's bed but it had been done and the last few weeks had given her time to think she knew she wasn't all to blame but she was willing to take some of the blame but Wade was not innocent in all of this but if she had just been supportive instead of picking faults maybe he would have fallen into her bed that night and not _hers_.

Zoe was still angry at Wade but she was slowly thinking maybe once this was done he would know how she felt and then they could talk things through.

The more she thought about him the more she realised her feelings for Wade were stronger than she ever realised.

She noticed once she changed her sheets and once his smell was gone and she found his shirt under her bed that she _forgot _to return but, she wasn't to be thinking like that now, _now_ she needed to let Wade know that Zoe Hart had room in her heart to forgive him and to let him know she loved him. She just hoped this would work.

The Rammer Jammer:

Wade and Zoe just stared at each other across the bar he doesn't serve her Wanda served her to save the tension. Zoe knew she would see him as she knew he wouldn't miss the opportunity to have his talents heard and let's face it he was Wade he could hold the audiences attention just by chatting to them. Zoe knew he was gonna sing but she didn't expect what was coming.

George introduces wade:

'Ladies and gentleman I give you Bluebells very own heart breaker Wade Kinsella'. Zoe had to look down at that introduction while thinking that George was an idiot and he didn't realise what he said, she also had a little giggle when Tansy slapped him across the back of the head.

'Hey folks this is some thing totally different from what you've heard before from me so if y'all bear with me?' He cleared his throat, Zoe could tell he was nervous.

'This song is for a special some one in the room tonight who I know probably Wont be interested but hopefully this song will help you understand how I feel' he looked up and across the crowd who were intently watching Wade and looked over at Zoe who was very interested in her feet at that moment. Wade began strumming on his guitar as the beautiful melody no-one expected took over.

_Well you only need the light when it's burning low_

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_

_Only hate the road when you're missing home_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_And you let her go_

_Staring at the bottom of your glass_

_Hoping one day you'll make a dream last_

_But dreams come slow and they go so fast_

_You see her when you close your eyes_

_Maybe one day you'll understand why_

_Everything you touch surely dies_

_But you only need the light when it's burning low_

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_

_Only hate the road when you're missing home_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

Zoe's eyes had glazed over Lavon walked over and put his arm around her shoulder for support. The town folk didn't know who to look at, they were switching between Zoe and Wade.

_Staring at the ceiling in the dark_

_Same old empty feeling in your heart_

_'Cause love comes slow and it goes so fast_

_Well you see her when you fall asleep_

_But never to touch and never to keep_

_'Cause you loved her too much and you dive too deep_

_Well you only need the light when it's burning low_

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_

_Only hate the road when you're missing home_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_And you let her go_

_Oh oh oh no_

_And you let her go_

_Oh oh oh no_

_Well you let her go_

_'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low_

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_

_Only hate the road when you're missing home_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

He loved her that was the message loud and clear and by God Zoe was receiving it loud and clear.

Zoe had to get out she nudged Lavon's arm from around her shoulder. Lavon looked worried but she gave him the Zoe look that told him not to worry she would be OK and also a little nod of her head to let him know she would be back. Lavon didn't know about Zoe's plan. She just needed some time to gather her thoughts before it.

_'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low_

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_

_Only hate the road when you're missing home_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_And you let her go_

Wade finished up his song and looked into the audience which was full of the Bluebellians sitting in awe. Annabeth had tears in her eyes and Lemon was full on crying on Lavon's shoulder. He looked over everyone and it was silence until Dash stop an applauded wade. He looked in the direction of the bar and the person he hoped would be there was gone

Tansy took to the stage and introduced the next guest performer. Wade looked over at Tansy and wondered why George hadn't told him he was performing he would have let him get on with this own set instead of bothering him with his.

Wade ordered a new beer at the bar and had just taken a sip when he heard Tansy - 'Bluebells very own Zoe Hart'

Wade sprayed his beer all over the bar unsure of what to do. He just looked over at the stage in confusion but also kinda happy she was still there and that she had heard his plea.

'Thanks I'm sure you're all wondering why I'm up here well let just say this will answer a few questions by first off I wish to apologise if any of the lyrics may offend you, I was a little angry as I wrote this' She said with a little grin and with a last look over at Wade she began.

_Sometimes I hate every single stupid word you say_

_Sometimes I wanna slap you in your whole face_

_There's no one quite like you_

_You push all my buttons down_

_I know life would suck without you_

_At the same time, I wanna hug you_

_I wanna wrap my hands around your neck_

_You're an asshole but I love you_

_And you make me so mad I ask myself_

_Why I'm still here, or where could I go_

_You're the only love I've ever known_

_But I hate you, I really hate you,_

_So much, I think it must be_

_True love, true love_

_It must be true love_

_Nothing else can break my heart like_

_True love, true love,_

_It must be true love_

_No one else can break my heart like you_

Wade didn't know what to do he couldn't believe that Zoe Hart was on stage singing and singing good, he smirked across the crowd at her.

Zoe acknowledged the smirk with a blush and looked towards her feet one more.

_Just once try to wrap your little brain around my feelings_

_Just once please try not to be so mean_

_Repeat after me now R-O-M-A-N-C-E-E-E_

_Come on I'll say it slowly (Romance)_

_You can do it baby_

_At the same time, I wanna hug you_

_I wanna wrap my hands around your neck_

_You're an asshole but I love you_

_And you make me so mad I ask myself_

_Why I'm still here, or where could I go_

_You're the only love I've ever known_

_But I hate you, I really hate you,_

_So much, I think it must be_

Wade couldn't help but giggle at the words, they were so true and perfect for how things had gone but also he noticed the message _'True Love'_ She loved him too.

_True love, true love_

_It must be true love_

_Nothing else can break my heart like_

_True love, true love,_

_It must be true love_

_No one else can break my heart like you_

_I think it must be love_

_Why do you rub me up the wrong way?_

_Why do you say the things that you say?_

_Sometimes I wonder how we ever came to be_

_But without you I'm incomplete_

_I think it must be_

_True love, true love_

_It must be true love_

_Nothing else can break my heart like_

_True love, true love,_

_It must be true love_

_No one else can break my heart like you (like you)_

_No one else can break my heart like you (like you)_

_No one else can break my heart like you _

Zoe finished and the room erupted in applause she looked up and saw Wade coming towards her

'Zoe I'm so sorry for everything and I know I have a lot to make up for and I don't expect things to go back to the way they were but-'

Wade was interrupted by Zoe

'Wade shut up! I forgive you and yes you have a lot to make up for but let's just this once not fight and work through things'.

Wade just smiled and was going in for the kiss when Dash interrupted them

'People we all know we're happy but let them have time we still have performances to hear'

Zoe laughed and took Wade by the hand and pulled him toward the back of the Rammer Jammer

Zoe looked at Wade

'You understand what I meant up there right? I mean yes you cheated but nothing has been the same since you left and you said things won't go back to normal straight away but...'

Wade cut her off with his lips on hers and relished in the fact that she didn't recoil

'Zoe I know I will have to earn back your trust but can I just say something?' Zoe nodded 'I love you Zoe Hart and thank you for giving me the second chance that I don't deserve but I promise I will do everything to make it up to you'.

Zoe smiled and return the statement.

'I love you Wade Kinsella'

As they walked back in people were staring at them knowing things were slowly on the mend with the couple.

All the acts were gathered on the stage and Lavon got up to announce the results.

'Ladies and gentleman y'all have voted and I can reveal that in 3rd place, we have Wanda and Tom long with their rendition of Islands In The Stream.' The crowd applauded Wade squeezed Zoe's hand which she smiled in return. 'In 2nd place we have Shelby with her version of Doctor Doctor' again the crowd applauded and this time it was Zoe's turn to squeeze Wade's hand he had this in the bag she knew he did. 'And finally the winner is.. Uh sorry _winners_ are Wade Kinsella and Zoe hart!' The people of Bluebell cheered as Dash explained

'We think you two should be joint winners as it was a beautiful gesture on both parts but, we think the winners need to sing again and well we were wondering we need a duet so please the stage is yours'

Zoe and Wade smirked each other they may have only been together for a little over two months but they both knew although they never admitted it, they had a song because the lyrics were just them to a T.

Things were just on the brink of being glued back together so thy knew _their _song was the one that had to be performed as the people of Bluebell would also know this was their song.

Zoe began and looked into Wades eyes

_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor_

_Reachin' for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore_

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind_

_For me it happens all the time_

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now_

_Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now_

_And I don't know how I can do without_

_I just need you now_

_Another shot of whiskey can't stop looking at the door_

_Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before_

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind_

_For me it happens all the time_

Wade looked over at Zoe and smiled knowing that this was exactly what he used to do, until he got fed up of waiting and made his move.

_It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now_

_Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now_

_And I don't know how I can do without_

_I just need you now_

The people of Bluebell all smiled knowingly and danced along to the couple, the couple that all of Bluebell knew were nothing without each other and knew they were going to make it.

_woah woaaah._

_Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothin' at all_

_It's a quarter after one I'm all alone and I need you now_

_And I said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now_

_And I don't know how I can do without_

_I just need you now_

_I just need you now_

_Ooo, baby, I need you now_

Wade and Zoe looked around knowing it was gonna be hard but they would get the it together because they both knew all it took was for them to not have each other to know how much they loved one another.

A/N

Please R&R this is my first attempt at a fanfic so criticism is always welcome just be kind about it :) thanks.

Haley


End file.
